The Green Lantern reboot
Director Character/ Casts Reason For Casting * Hal Jordan As Jensen Ackles- He look the part, popular and good actor with good sense of humor. Most Notably TV Series/movies: Supernatural (TV Series) Batman: Under the Red Hood (Voice) * Carol Ferris As Jessica Alba- she's a good and Popular actress. she can bring the star power and she look the part. Most Notably movies: Fantastic Four Franchise Good Luck Chuck Mechanic: Resurrection Into the Blue * Kilowog As Ving Rhames - Ving is great actor, last live action Kilowog was voice by Michael Clarke Duncan and it was great but he die on 2012 and we miss him so i believe Ving could take over with his deep voice and he love action scene so he could do great motion capture too. Most Notably TV Series/movies: Mission: Impossible franchise Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) * Laira/Adrianne Palicki - As a motion picture Adrianne Palicki could pull she's good with any action scene Most Notably TV Series/movies: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.(TV series) The Orville ''(TV series) ''G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) John Wick (2014) * Arkkis Chummuck As Karl Urban (Motion capture) Most Notably TV Series/movies: Star Trek franchise (2009) Thor: Ragnarok (2017) Dredd(2012) Red (2010) The Boys (TV series) * Salaak As Isaiah Washington (Motion capture) Most Notably TV Series/movies: Grey's Anatomy (2005) Bionic Woman (2007) * Sinestro As Luke Evans (Motion capture) Most Notably TV Series/movies: Fast & Furious 6 (2013) Immortals (2011) The Alienist (TV series) * Arisia Rrab As Dove Cameron Most Notably TV Series/movies: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV series) Liv and Maddie (TV series) Descendants franchise * Guardians of the Universe/Ganthet Voice By Ken Watanabe (Motion capture) Most Notably TV Series/movies: Transformers: The Last Knight ( 2017) VOICE Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) VOICE Godzilla franchise Detective Pikachu (2019) Batman Begins (2005) Inception (2010) * Guardians of the Universe/Appa Ali Apsa Voice By Morgan Freeman (Motion capture) Most Notably TV Series/movies: The Lego Movie VOICE (2014) Batman Begins (2005) The Dark Knight (2008) The Dark Knight Rises (2012) Now You See Me (2013) Olympus Has Fallen franchise * Guardians of the Universe / Sayd Voice By Judi Dench (Motion capture) Most Notably TV Series/movies: James Bond franchise (1995) Murder on the Orient Express (2017) Victoria & Abdul (2017) * Red Lantern/Atrocitus As Laz Alonso (Motion capture) Most Notably TV Series/movies: The Boys (TV series) Breakout Kings (TV series) Avatar (2009) Fast & Furious (2009) * Bleez As Olivia Munn (Motion capture) Most Notably TV Series/movies: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) Magic Mike (2012) Ride Along 2 (2016) * Red Lantern/Skallox As Mark Pellegrino (Motion capture) Most Notably TV Series/movies: Far Cry 5 ( Video Game Voice) Supernatural (TV series) Being Human (TV series) * Abin Sur As Jason O'Mara (Motion capture) Most Notably TV Series/movies: DC Animated Movie Universe Voice Of Batman Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2013) * Kiman As Oded Fehr Most Notably TV Series/movies: The Mummy franchise '' ''Burn Notice (TV series) NCIS (TV series) Plot The movie begins Hal Jordan testing a flight simulator, an energy field surrounded him and took him to Abin Sur, a member of the Green Lantern Corps, On the verge of death, Abin Sur, with his power ring, sought out the most worthy successor on Earth. the ring choose Hal. He journeyed to the planet Oa, home world of the Green Lantern Corps, and trained with Sinestro. hal and Sinestro fight many war together as partner in green lantern corps. Hal learn that Abin sur was killed by terrorist known Red Lanten corps and green lantern corps and red lantern corps are on war at the moment. while in battle with red lantern Sinestro learn that his planet ; Korugar was invade by Brainiac. Sinestro ask for help from Guardians of the Universe that they give some corps member to save his planet but they refuse to help saying they're with red lantern and that's more priority now. as a friend hal help sinestro to save his planet ignoring Guardians of the Universe order and become renegade. while they try to stop Brainiac and battle the other lantrn who's here to arrest them but it was too late for sinestro and hel to save. they were arrest; sinestro blame guardians for destruction of his planet and thanks hal for help. in the prison he met with kiman; a terrorist from Qward and he can help sinestro to take revenge on guardians. sinestro escape prison with kiman and went to Qward and retrieve a yellow ring and battery. Sinestro return Oa to destroy green central power battery cutting off the entire Green Lantern Corps from their power source. Hal Jordan, entered the power battery in an attempt to restore the powers of his fellow lanterns and defect sinestro and bring him back to guardians for his punishment. Post Credits Scene After hal defeats sinestro; hal went back to earth to see carol. while on a date with carol hal realize that there's something on the sky coming to the city fast. As he look closely he see Brainiac ship and he say to himself " Brainiac". Scenes That Need To Be In Movies Trivia *Storyline inspired by "S.O.S. Green Lantern!" comic